


Astonishing Kittens

by Nekobaghira



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Gambit's kittens are always looking out for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece from me and wanted to share here. I'm not a romy fan so if that is an issue, don't read it. :)  
> I've decided to do chapters instead of one pieces - but all chapters will be about Gambit and his kittens.  
> Any mistypes or mistakes ... is what it is. :)

Security System: Kittens

Gambit aka Remy Lebeau was feeling tired but good. He was home later than he wanted but when testing the genius of Tony Stark, extra time was required. This time Tony paid for him to do the jobs to improve the security surrounding Stark's latest project. After the incident with the suit, Tony decided he could put Gambit's skills to better use and it was worth the price to keep his inventions protected.

Remy walked into his apartment as he moved inside he threw his keys on the desk on the way to the kitchen. He had three little mouths to feed and wanted to make sure they had their kitten chow and water. The little furballs were happy to see him and followed him from the moment he walked in all the way to kitchen. They wanted to play, after grabbing a brew from the fridge he walked to the living room and sat on the couch with a string toy for them. He swirled it around and cooed to them. When he finished his beer, he was done playing with them and put the toy on the couch and walked to the bedroom. 

They followed him to the bedroom, he began to strip down to his boxers while they intertwined themselves between his legs, stepping into and out of his uniform. While he preferred to sleep in the buff, he decided keeping his boxers on would be best, little claws pawing at his legs for attention were a reminder they could do some damage. 

Gambit slid under the sheets of his bed and patted the blanket top to prompt the kittens to hop onto the bed. They jumped up immediately and each found their sleeping spot next to Remy. One curled up by his feet, another at his midsection and third one curled up near Remy's neck using his shoulder as a pillow. They began purring lulling him and themselves to sleep. 

Rogue was in the med facility at the Avenger's mansion, she was applying ointment to heal up the kitten scratches she had received. Wolverine offered his healing powers but she said no, it was a reminder to watch out for the little demons who seemed to think Remy needed protecting. Reminding her the next time she wanted to talk to him, call him first. 

What would have been good to know prior to heading to Remy's apartment was that Tony Stark paid Gambit to break into his warehouse for the purpose of upgrading the security protocols.

Earlier that morning:

At the Avenger's Mansion in the computer monitoring room, a security alert for Stark's warehouse for his current project was displayed on the monitor. It was the second time in a short few weeks that a Stark building was infiltrated. Wolverine and Rogue looked at each other and both knew who the culprit was, Rogue assured Wolverine she would talk with the restless Cajun and perhaps find better uses for his energy. Before leaving for Remy's apartment, Rogue asked Black Widow to borrow her powers. She wanted to sneak into Remy's place and speak to him in private regarding his extra curricular activities. 

Getting into his apartment was easy enough, it was quiet in his apartment but he had night light on in the kitchen and she noticed his keys on his desk. She continued through the apartment to the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and discovered he was sound asleep. She admired how peaceful he looks in sleep. The kittens woke up the moment she walked into the room, she didn't pay any attention to them until they walked to the end of the bed and stood together. She thought they might want attention the way they lined up next to each other side by side, she even thought they were cute. She didn't notice the tails swaying back and forth. 

As Rogue approached the bed, she heard a growl and a hiss and it stopped her in her tracks. She was confused for a moment because she couldn't believe it was the kittens making the noise. She looked around the bedroom real quick looking for anything that was out of the ordinary.

Once she felt that there was nothing to be worried about she continued to the foot of the bed, they gave her another round of growling and hissing and while Rogue was surprised by their behavior she decided to ignored them. 

Rogue reached out to touch Remy's foot to jostle and wake him when all three kittens took a swat at her hand with claws out and another round of hissing and growling. Rogue hissed an ouch and muttered little demons and finally really looked at them. They stood there with their bodies in attack position, hair standing up on their backs, tails fluffed out with tails swishing back and forth in agitation. They meant business.

Just as Rogue was about to try another tactic that would avoid anymore confrontation with the kittens, her phone in her back pocket began to vibrate. She grabbed the phone and read the text message Natasha had sent her. “I-Man hired the Cajun – all clear. BW”. Rogue gave the kittens a dirty look then turned around, returned the text with an “ok” and walked out of the room and Remy's apartment as quietly as she had entered. 

Once the kittens heard the door close, they walked back to their favorite places on the bed next to Remy, they did a quick wash of their paws and settled back down to sleep. They fell asleep feeling like warriors for protecting their master from an intruder. No one would hurt him if they could help it.


	2. Cat Snatch Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten heist or learning from the master thief.

It didn't take long to find the gadget Fence had asked Remy to steal. However, Remy thought while he was there in the big old mansion stealing from this rich hoodlum, he might as well take a peek at some of the other things of interest. He found the safe in an office type room on the floor with the main bedrooms. He already had the item he came for, but still he couldn't resist looking inside the safe. He got the safe open and saw the diamond and pearl necklace. He decided at that moment that it would look fantastic around Cece's neck, and how it would hang low enough to highlight her dÃ©colletÃ©. He smiled at the thought, which sealed the deal about taking the necklace.

Remy LeBeau kept to his nightly routine of playing with the kittens before bed. With the hours he worked, he wanted to be able to sleep without them keeping him awake. He placed his prize on the night stand next to the bed, the diamonds and pearls were gorgeous. He had a date on Friday night. Maybe Cecelia would appreciate this gift more than the last one and at least keep it. He could hope anyway.

After settling into bed and being covered in kittens, he passed out immediately. The kittens were a little sleepy but hadn't fallen asleep yet when the moonlight hit the necklace making the diamonds sparkle. They were riveted to the shiny dots on the night stand.

They moved to the night stand and started poking at the dots. When one of them hit the necklace it made the dots jiggle became excited with the new shiny string toy they had discovered. The necklace got batted to the floor and they pawed it and kicked it all over the place. They spent the next half hour chasing, dragging, and pawing at the necklace. Eventually they grew bored and trotted over to the bed to join Remy in slumber.

Remy was, in a word, exasperated. He knew he put the necklace on the night stand beside his bed but it was nowhere to be seen. He spent time checking his windows and doors and it didn't appear he had any late night visitors. The necklace had to be in his apartment. He checked every place he could think of that he could have put the necklace. He couldn't believe the necklace was gone.

He watched one of kittens drag a string toy with a feather on the end all over the place. Another one was batting a toy mouse across the room. The third kitten was rubbing against his leg while he sat on the couch. Remy decided to grab a laser pointer he had picked up for them and when he put the shiny red dot on the ground, they were all engaged in playtime. He suspected they had played a part in the missing necklace. He checked all of their hiding places and determined they had a new spot he wasn't aware of, the little thieves.

A few hours later, Remy had the movies rented, and the wine selected. He picked up after the kittens and straightened the apartment. He had decided on a button down shirt which he made sure was loosely buttoned and jeans. He was hoping she might be a little curious about him physically. The door bell rang and he went to let her in.

Cecelia Reyes looked Gambit over from his doorway. He always looked so sexy. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing when it came to Remy LeBeau. To indulge herself and enjoy his company or keep him at a distance. Every Friday night made the decision harder. And his going all out on Friday's didn't make things any easier, yet she couldn't say no. There was just something that drew her to him.

She walked into the apartment and the kittens bounded up to greet her. She bent down to pet them., They had a way of taking her nervousness away. They were a great distraction from the sexual tension she knew existed between herself and Remy. She picked one up and cuddled it for a bit, then walked over to the couch and made herself comfortable. The other two followed her to get some attention as well.

Remy smiled at them and then went to the kitchen where he opened the wine and poured two glasses. He walked into the living room and gave Cece a glass and put his on the coffee table. Then he walked over to the DVD player and hit play. Once the he skipped the previews and the movie was about to start, he turned down the lights and then sat next to Cece on the couch. He put his arm on the back of the couch and began petting the kitten in her lap. The other two jumped up for a kitten scritch.

Cece leaned into Remy, and tried not to notice how good he smelled or that his shirt was practically hanging open. Remy began to nuzzle her and placed kisses along her neck and began working his way towards her mouth. Cece wasn't sure what she wanted but decided she wasn't going to stop him this time. Her body decided for her, she wanted his attention. He finally reached his goal and gave her velvety kisses on her mouth, in hopes of encouraging her to want more from him. She was hesitant at first, then all of a sudden she was kissing him back for all she was worth. It was all he could do but smile and kiss.

When they were close to being completely lost in the moment they heard a noise of scrapping, hissing, followed by a few thud-type sounds. They broke the kiss to look in the direction of the noise to see it was the three kittens playing with the diamond and pearl necklace. One was dragging the necklace around by its mouth, another was chasing it, and the third was body-slamming the other two kittens and jumping as high as it could. They were completely engrossed in play. The necklace was the most amazing string toy they ever had.

Remy leaped off the couch to grab the necklace from them. He told them they were thieves and that they should behave themselves. While he was scolding his kittens, Cecelia began to laugh. To her it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Remy looked at her to let her know it wasn't funny but she couldn't stop laughing. She reminded him that it served him right for stealing the necklace in the first place. The master thief lost his prize to three little fuzzy four-legged creatures who were as much of a thief as he was. It was priceless to her. He looked at the necklace in his hand and admitted to himself it was funny. However, thoughts of giving her the necklace had now vanished. He took the necklace to his bedroom and placed in the top drawer of his chest of drawers. At least the little beasts couldn't get to it there.

When he came back into his living room, Cece had the kittens in her lap and was engrossed in the movie. His moment was lost and he would have to try again with her. Nothing like a challenge, he thought. He sat next to her and scooped up a kitten who began purring immediately. He realized how much better his life was with the little furballs. For the first time ever, he actually thought he should thank Mystique, but then changed his mind.


	3. Adventures in Kitten Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambit gets a sitter for his kittens while he is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystique gives Gambit 3 kittens in Astonishing Xmen #62. Fence appears in Gambit #2, written by James Asmus. Fence loves the opera and Remy takes him to the opera in A+X #3.

Adventures in Kitten Sitting 

Gambit had known Fence for years. Not only was Fence a fence, but he was a good friend. Someone he could count on to help with his extracurricular activities. It never hurt to have extra surveillance and intel for some of his more complex jobs he liked to pull off. Those were the jobs that worked out the kinks in every way. Occasionally Fence would ask him to find some things for him to sell. Remy would look for things that would be useful. He had relied on Fence heavily lately and felt he owed him. When Fence said he needed some parts for a strange gadget he picked up, he decided he would just do this job for him. 

The X-Men world had gotten strange and two of his apartments were under reconstruction due to the X-Men's poor public relations. He knew he couldn't leave his kittens at his current place. Mystique had already broke in once. It was a matter of time before anyone else who wanted a piece of him would make themselves known. He wasn't going to get his kittens hurt. He had not had them very long but he loved them. They were very comforting to come home to and they loved him no matter what he did. 

Fence wasn't sure why he agreed to take care of Remy's kittens. They seemed to be able take care of themselves, but it was important to Remy, so he said he would. He didn't know that Remy was dropping them off at his shop/bakery. Remy joked the number of times his apartments get destroyed was the reason he couldn't just leave them there. 

Fence was yelling at Remy through his cellphone: “Your kittens are out of control, they get into everything. You need to train them.”

“They ain't dogs Fence, they're kittens. They're suppose to get into things.” 

“My equipment! The batter for my cakes! They are little bastards, they're into everything. Get back here and take them home!”

“Can't mon ami. You said you'd care for them while I'm gone. I'll only be a away for a few days. Play with them, they love toys. Laser pointers tire them out.” Remy hung up. 

Fence was furious. Remy hung up, how dare he hang up and not get those little monsters? The kittens had disappeared and he wasn't sure where they went. At least they weren't in the kitchen. He had a cake and cookie orders to finish up before finding a room to put the little hell-raisers in for the evening. 

The rest of the evening was uneventful as far as the kittens were concerned. Fence finished up with his cake and cookies orders and put them in their packaging for the next day. He considered shortening his hours at the bakery while he had little terrorists running amok in his place. He felt a pang of guilt for feeling that way. They were cute. They were just young and got into trouble easily which reminded him of Remy. 

After cleaning the kitchen in the bakery, Fence went to his other side project. He was hoping while Remy was away he would find a part or two he could use in the machine he happened to get his hands on. He made money off any tech, alien, Stark or whatever else was available. Gadgets made him some great moola. Of course, knowing what these things could do helped in resale value. And he had to admit he was always fascinated in the mechanics and inner workings. That usually lead to some odd things happening, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

Fence used the bakery as a place to think or distract himself from his main job, which was acquiring and selling all kinds of technology. There was no limit, he preferred the alien tech because he could get the most for it but the problem with alien tech was figuring it out before trying to sell it. Baking helped settle his mind for those types of quandaries.

After closing the kitchen, he grabbed a bite to eat and then put his plans in motion for checking out his latest piece of technology that he had acquired. The device created short term clones, the goal was creating enough to complete projects at an increased rate. The clones would then dissipate once the project was complete. Fence had been working on this piece for a few weeks, every attempt to make it work properly had failed. All the clones died immediately or shortly after. Usually all it took was a touch or for the clone to run into something. The molecules were not stable. He really wished he got technical manuals when picking up odd technology, though he prided himself on figuring things out very quickly. 

The device looked like some sort of ray gun cannon out of a Star Wars movie. When you pointed and clicked a trigger, a dot would appear. It was a beam that directed the energy from the gun to the intended target. Fence laughed when he looked at it because the “Great, kid. Don't get cocky. ” line would come to him from Star Wars whenever he spun the thing around. It felt like shooting the bad guys in the film. 

Fence had been working on the device for a few hours. He hadn't seen or heard the kittens and just assumed they were asleep somewhere. He finally got the right electrical connection and the device lit up. He was giddy as a school girl, the device looked like it was ready. All that was left was an experiment and he would rolling in the dough, and not his bakery kind. 

He had set some plants on the floor. He intended to use the device to clone them. If it worked he would be able to sell it for a considerable amount of money. He clicked the switch on and was trying to get a good grip on it. It was bulky in size and shape, similar to holding a rocket launcher, but you had to hold it with your hands and couldn't rest it on your shoulder. He put the setting on ten and made sure the beam setting was wide enough to hit all of the plants he had lined up. 

He didn't notice the three little kittens had run into his lab. They were searching for the dot that always accompanied the click noise. Fence aimed the device at his plants on the floor and didn't see the kittens until it was too late. He hit them with the beam. Fence freaked out trying to turn off the machine. By the time he got the device under control and off, there were thirty kittens running around his lab. 

Fence couldn't believe his eyes, thirty kittens running all over his place causing trouble. And what the hell was he gonna tell Remy? He wondered if he could distinguish the clones from the originals. He thought it would be best to round them all up in one place. He collected a few of them and locked them in his lab. He went to his bakery to collect more and found kittens licking the butter frosting on his cupcakes. 

“Hey, get out of there!” he shouted at them but they were not listening and continued eating the frosting.

He ran to them, scooped them up and put them in the same room as the others. When he got back to the bakery there were a couple of kittens chasing each other on the counter tops. They knocked over flour that went everywhere as well as the boxes that would hold cupcakes. The boxes fell to the floor and more kittens jumped in and out of the boxes and batted the flour around the floor. He rounded them up and put them with the others. 

Another set of kittens was taking the threat from paper towels seriously, the ferocity of their biting and kicking the paper product produced enough confetti to add to the mess the other kittens had created. Fence heard a crash and his entire container of M&M's hit the floor and kittens where batting the little round pieces in every direction. He was ready to rip his hair out with the little monsters. How could something so cute be so evil? 

He did a kitten count and he had all thirty kittens in his lab. Now it was time to figure out what to do with all of these cats and what to tell Remy. 

There were a couple of kittens eating his plants and one or two using his other plants as litter boxes. Another kitten was busy digging in the dirt and tossing it on the floor. He went to shoo them from his plants and one of the kittens ran into the watering can he kept nearby for his plants. The water can spilled over and some of the kittens who were hit with the water disappeared. 

Fence was relieved and disappointed. His was relieved at how easy it would be to get rid of the clones and only have the three original kittens, but disappointed that the device didn't really work. He grabbed his water bottle that he had to water his plants and started squirting kittens. He started with the big sleeping kitten pile near his work bench. They were cute but it was an easy way to get rid of cloned kittens quickly. The rest of the kittens didn't make it easy on him they ran from him and the water. He chased the others around until he only had three kittens left.

Once he got to the original three and squirted them just to be sure. Besides it made him feel better considering all the trouble they caused. They ran under his work table to hide from him. They were not happy being wet. There was nothing he could do to coax them out. Just as he was about to try some chicken, Remy walked into his place and strolled into his lab. 

The kittens immediately ran to Remy, mewling at him and wanting his attention. He bent down to pet them and noticed they were all wet. “Fence, why are my kittens wet?”

“I told you they were out of control and needed training. I was teaching them to not get on the counter.”

Remy looked at Fence with a raised eyebrow. He had a feeling he was being lied to but decided to let it go. He tossed Fence a gadget he had been looking for in payment for watching his kittens. Fence was excited about the item because it was exactly what he needed to fix his cloning machine. 

“You're back early,” Fence wanted to change the topic.

“Yeah, it was easier than I thought. Thanks for taking care of 'em,” Remy smiled at his kittens. He scooped up his little furkids and went home to his apartment. 

Fence locked up his place after Remy left with his monsters. The lab was easy to clean up, the kittens didn't seem to have caused as much damage there, though some of his plants were wrecked. His bakery was a different story. He couldn't believe the mess. He started sweeping up the flour and M&M's and thought about the little trouble makers. He had to admit he did like them around at night when he slept. He picked up all the boxes and put them in the recycling bin. He threw out the cupcakes then went to work on cleaning and sanitizing the counter tops. It was actually therapeutic, he was no longer angry with the kittens or Remy for bringing them to him to watch. He chided himself, his friendship with Remy meant a lot to him and he would help anyway he could. However, perhaps the next time he was asked to kitten sit, he would make Remy take him to the opera again and perhaps find them both dates too.


End file.
